User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 26: Rayne of Power
I looked down on the town and noticed something utterly amazing. In all the chaos due to the attack, Rayne was in the streets with a calm head, telling everyone what to do and how to do it. I zoomed into his words, and found it absolutely amazing. "Ok, Pandora, Sheath, Nova, Aqua, I want the four of you to each head to one of the poles of the town so we can attack them all at once. I know all of you are capable of brining down a Destroyer by yourself, so don't prove me wrong. If it comes down to it, I will be there on a moments notice. Senterra, Gaia, Sarah, Briana, I want you to make sure that all of the civilians get to the safe bunker. It is directly under the town hall, right above the stairway to the town. Remember everyone, we need to be as efficient as possible or we might just lose our home. Go!" His squadron dispersed. They all did exactly as they were told to do, and they did it with such speed that I could barely keep track. It was amazing seeing my siblings actually work together for once. The only times we would normally work together is that if we had a common goal with a payoff for all of us. Actually, now that I think of it, this was a form of common goal. Right now, we all lived in Stalaria, and we had the right to protect its citizens. Mother was right. She said one day we would need to look out for more than just each other. Now was the time for us to prove that we could handle not only ourselves, but also all the lives in Stalaria. Eve sat on top of my little bubble and laughed. "Shade, you do know that there is no way your siblings will ever be able to destroy my Mechtogan without any help, right? Resistance is futile." "Eve, two things. First, can you at least sit crossed-legged? Nobody wants to see you that bad. Second, my siblings are more powerful than you could ever imagine. Never underestimate how strong a Demonis can be, because we are a true super-power, no matter what anyone says." Eve looked at me and smirked. "Oh really? Are you su-" An explosion occurred in the distance. I knew exactly what had happened. Aqua used her favorite trick. Thanks to her OceanBow, she could turn any arrow into the projectile of her choice. This time it was a harpoon with an explosive tip, perfect for taking out Mechtogan. Eve just looked at me with a cruelly blank stare. "Shade, if your siblings defeat my Destroyers, I will just take matters into my own capable hands. Either way you lose." "We don't lose if we work as a team, Eve." I said. I wish I could believe that, because seeing the fact that she could summon at least four Mechtogan Destroyers at once was proof enough she was very capable. We needed a miracle, and we needed it fast. Category:Blog posts